1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a camera module is gradually miniaturized and the number of pixels are increased, the number of patterns required to configure a circuit is increased.
When the number of patterns is increased, an extra space between the patterns in a small space through which the patterns pass is reduced and thus, heat is generated. In order to prevent the generated heat from affecting the camera module, the generated heat needs to be instantly dissipated. However, an interval between the patterns is narrow and thus, heat is generated from sensors before heat can be dissipated, thereby increasing the temperature of the camera module.
When heat is generated in the camera module, the generated heat is conducted to the whole module, such that the temperature of the camera module is increased. As a result, resolution is deteriorated or noise occurs, such that the camera module becomes defective.
The camera module according to the prior art has used heat dissipation materials such as ceramic or does not include a heat dissipation device. However, the ceramic material is expensive and therefore, is difficult to be used as a heating dissipation material.